


You Pull Me Closer To Love

by Lady_Firefly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firefly/pseuds/Lady_Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt in valar_morekinks:</p><p>5 times Jon liked to pull Sansa's hair. PLEASE have the first one be the classic pigtail-pulling on the playground scenario when they're kids, and PLEASE have the last one be during sex when they're older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pull Me Closer To Love

Sansa Stark had listened to people praise her unbelievably beautiful hair from a very young age. Her Aunt Lysa would run Sansa's hair between her fingers and say resentfully how the red of Sansa's hair was even more bright and glorious than her mother’s shade, while Lysa's own hair was a darker shade that bordered on brown than red really. Her best friend Jeyne Poole would lament the thickness of it and rue the mousy slight weight of her own brown locks. Her other friend Beth Cassel always regretted her own hair had waves from the pigtails they all wore to school whereas Sansa’s fell as straight as a waterfall when it was allowed to fall down her back unbound, unrestrained. Hence, Sansa Stark was rather proprietorial about her hair. She was prickly when people unassumingly touched her hair without taking permission. She hated it when people touched her hair with unclean hands, except when her father patted her head affectionately after he came home from work. Soon it was known by one and all how sensitive Sansa Stark was about her hair, especially since she got into the habit of abruptly pulling her head back when someone reached out to touch her hair.

Therefore it was quite the irony that whenever an adult Sansa Stark thought back to how the love of her life became the love of her life, all the checkpoints seem to document an event when he had his hand on her hair.

The First Time

Sansa huffed as she threw herself down on one of the swings on the swing set that her father had set up for them exactly two years ago her 9th birthday. She took a shaky breath and tried to hold onto her anger or else she feared she would burst into tears and wouldn’t stop until her eyes gave out. She was jolted out of her angry thoughts when she heard an accusing tone grumbling at her, “Be nice to her!” Sansa drew herself up in an angry breath, her back stiff. Of course, Jon Snow Targaryen. Her older brother’s best friend, son of one of their closest neighbors and her bratty younger sister’s self-appointed knight in shining curly locks. She threw Jon a look of pure loathing and spat out, “Go away!”

She saw Jon’s eyes narrow at her look and tone and saw his lips curling as he snarled, “Make me!” And his blatant antagonism was the last stretch of Sansa’s self-control. She burst out crying and to her horror, despite herself all of her woes came tumbling out of her lips, “She’s horrible! She ruined my life since the day she was born! Always following me around to snoop on me! Going through my things.. Soiling them.. Tattling to momma.. & you all enable her in doing that! Momma, daddy, Robby, you.. YOU! Always carrying her on your shoulder like she’s a precious cargo between our houses and anywhere you all go off to be up in your mischief, like she’s too delicate to walk when she’s anything but!” Jon took a threatening walk towards her and barked, “She’s seven!”

Sansa’s mouth fell open as she took in the real threatening look in his eyes and Jon immediately felt like a heel. Even at thirteen, he knew he had been taught and raised better than that by his parents and he shot the girl sitting in front of him on the swing an apologetic look as she began to cry in earnest. He gave a longsuffering sigh as he resignedly acknowledged the endearing picture she presented sitting there like that. Her glorious red hair hung in cute pigtails by her pink ears, her nose impossibly red from all the crying while tears streamed unchecked from her eyes. His already dissipating anger gave way to full-blown anger as he heard her next words among her uncontrollable hiccups. “I know she’s seven! Momma screamed it practically inside my ear as she twisted it. Did I ask Arya to snoop around my study table and read the book I borrowed from Jeyne? How was I supposed to know it was for adults before I even read it? How am I being a bad influence on Arya? Did I teach her snoop on people’s private things.. That brat! And now momma is on the phone with Jeyne’s mom.. and she’ll take Jeyne’s class.. and Jeyne’ll now never share those books with me even if she’s able to sneak them from her mother’s dresser. Not to mention the silent treatment Jeyne and Beth will now give me!” At this point Sansa had to stop her tirade as the hiccups made it too much for her to continue. 

Jon shook his head in a way that would be befitting him if he were years and years older than Sansa instead of just the two years between them. He sat down on the empty swing beside Sansa and tried in soothing voice, “Your mom was right, Sansa. You shouldn’t be reading stuff like that. And Arya was crying almost as much as you are trying to say sorry to you. But you ignored her-” This made Sansa round angrily on him, her pigtails swinging by her ears, “Really, Jon? I don’t remember you being this understanding when Aegon revealed Robby, Theon and you had those icky naked girl magazines up in your tree house! You had the poor thing up by his collar against the wall until you father twisted your ears to make you let him go.” Jon reddened promptly and spluttered, “Y- You! How do you-? Aegon! He told you?! Who else did he-? That little shit-” Sansa wiped her cheeks and fixed him with a piercing stare that was impressive for an eleven year old. Jon cocked an eyebrow as realization dawned and sighed, defeated, “Yep. Got it. They are the worst.. younger siblings. Yours is eons lovable than mine though. Wanna trade?”

This brought out the first involuntary chuckle out of Sansa as she said quickly, “I will give the brat to you for free. Please save me from her!” She almost jumped out of her skin though when she felt a tug of her right pigtail and she whipped her head toward him, she saw the ends of her pigtail in Jon’s left hands as he beckoned her closer by cocking his head. More intrigued than piqued at that moment, Sansa leaned closer, her pigtail still in Jon’s hold, as Jon whispered conspiratorially, “If you really needed saving, Red, I would come.. always.. without a question. But you don’t need it from people who love you. Haven’t you yet figured you out why Arya constantly follows you? Figuring that out was the only reason I still haven’t strangled the life out of Egg. They worship us, Sansa! I know it will seem unbelievable at first, but they do. That’s the only reason why Arya tries to mimic everything you do. She constantly laments to Robb and me when you hang out with your friends and block her out from it. She thinks you’re the coolest and just wants some attention from her big sister. Don’t tell her that I told you though. She made us promise not to.”

Sansa sat in silence as she processed this, feeling her anger, resentment and sorrow slowly fade away. In all of her eleven years no one had yet idolized her, and she couldn’t resent Arya if she did that. Suddenly feeling effervescent, Sansa turned to face Jon and froze as she caught him holding the ends of her pigtail up before his eyes, gently rubbing the soft tresses between his thumb and forefinger. Quietly watching him, she decided Jon Snow Targaryen wasn’t as bad as she thought because of how her friend Aegon painted him as an ogre big brother and how he doted on Arya. But she wasn’t about to tell it out loud to Jon, so she cleared her throat and stated in a small voice, “I don’t really like when people touch my hair.”

It wasn’t really an order for him to let go her hair though, which she realized to her own shock when Jon promptly let go off her hair and started rocking his swing really fast and acted as if she wasn’t even there anymore. With a sharp pang in her chest, Sansa, for the first time ever, wished he would go back to pulling her pigtail like he was moments ago and in fear that she would really ask him to do that out loud, she ran out from there for the safety of her room as fast as her chicken-y legs would carry her.  
~~~~~

The Second Time

The moment Jon’s gentle fingers came and pulled Sansa’s hair back from her face, Sansa was reminded of the first time he had had his hand on her hair. It wasn’t that long ago, and yet it seemed so long ago from where she was in her life right now. She retched violently and after emptying her stomach completely, she raised her head from the toilet bowl. Jon pressed a wet washcloth to her face and wiped the sweat and smudged makeup away until she moved and rested her head against his shoulder. His hand was still at the back of her head, holding her unrestrained hair back from her face. Sansa took a big gulp of breath and said breathlessly, “I can’t believe after all of the warnings you and Robb issued to me and Arya over the years, I still let myself be roofied!” 

Jon shook his head and said in a voice shaking with barely controlled anger, “Not your fault. A girl is supposed to be able to trust a drink handed to her by her boyfriend!” That made Sansa give out a telling sigh and she finally decided to let it all out, “God, Jon.. Its toxic! He has been screwing Margaery on and off for a while now!” She felt Jon instantaneously stiffen, and ran a hand over his hand that was clutching her shoulder, “I have known almost from the moment it began, Jon! At first I was like.. Oh Jon! The betrayal.. and then the- God the feeling of inadequacy. I was suddenly that girl whose boyfriend screwed around behind her back. Did he find me stupid? Did she? Or did he just find me lacking? Did they also mock me when they hung out? It was like a can of worms I didn’t wanna shake. So I didn’t break it off, but I stopped putting out for him and reduced our hanging out time. I wanted him to come out and confess and apologize and then I wanted to be the one to break it off with him in a justifiable rage. I didn’t wanna cry like the victim and then have everyone’s pity afterwards… I never thought it would result in him roofying me so that he could have his way!”

Jon bubbled with rage and remembered how his heart had jumped in his chest when Robb had called him to say that Sansa had called him in state and told him she suspected her drink had been spiked and she further suspected her boyfriend to be the one to have done it. Robb was away for the weekend with his girlfriend on a last-minute road trip and asked Jon for help. Jon had been there as soon as he could and the sight of Sansa weekly clinging to a lamppost in front of Joffrey’s frat house while he was trying to tug her back inside and coax her to let go of the post had confirmed for Jon that Sansa was right in her suspicions.

Now Jon set aside his anger and clutching a handful of Sansa’s hair he pulled her head back from his shoulder so that he could look her in her eyes, “You are breaking off with that jerkwad tomorrow, Red!” Sansa nodded automatically and said tiredly, “That I know already. What I don’t know is how many more jerkwads I will have to sift through to get to something worthwhile, you know? Robb got to Jeyne so easily in high school, you met your Ygritte as soon as you came here in college and you’re both so charming to your ladies. And I had to draw the short straw! Even Theon wouldn’t do this to me, Jon!”

Jon moved restlessly and pushed his other hand in her hair too and held her head in a vice-like grip so that she couldn’t escape his stare, “I don’t get it, Red! How that sorry ass shit treated you like this and how you put up with him for this long! You are one of the most precious little angels I have met in my life and-” He caught himself suddenly and loosened his hold on her hair, “I mean you.. Arya.. You both. You deserve the best of the best. And incidentally, Theon wouldn’t dare to do this to you, cause Robb or I would kill him by throwing him off from our tree house.” Sansa swallowed hard and wondered whether she had imagined that one millisecond of a moment when he had called her a precious angel or whether it was the roofie playing with her mind. Shaking her head, she rested it on Jon’s shoulder again and said in a whisper, “Thank you for keeping your word. For coming to save me.”

Sansa didn’t see the thoughtful frown on Jon’s face as he said in a puzzled voice, “Always!”

~~~~~~~~~

The Third Time

Sansa put her beaded clutch down on the bar and said in a cheerful voice, “Come on, bud! I am on your duty!” Jon squinted up at her with drunk eyes and after a slow blink asked in an inquiring voice, “Arya sneaked off with Gendry again?” Sansa banged her box-clutch against the bar loudly and merrily while she pointed at Jon, “A thousand dollars to the man in the white dress shirt and killer ringlets in his hair!” As Jon winced violently at the noise, she leaned in and asked sympathetically, “Just how drunk are you?” Jon shook his head resignedly, “There’re red electric serpents where I am pretty sure your hair should be.” Sansa laughed out loud, “Oh Jon! You poor darling. Why did you let Theon ply you with Tequila like that?” Jon grunted noncommittally, “The jerk was being an ass about how even he had a steady date for the wedding and I didn’t. I had to show him down in front of Beth and prove what a lightweight he was!”

Sansa was thrilled to realize just how adorable she found a grumbling drunk Jon. She leaned in with a placating smile, “Don’t feel so bad, Jon. You are not the only one dateless at the wedding. I am alone too. And it’s my own big brother’s wedding, so I can’t even hang back and pretend I am a part of the wallpaper.” Jon leaned forward too and asked in a genuinely interested voice, “How exactly would you blend in with a wallpaper, Sansa Stark? Not possible.. what with your peaches-and-cream skin. It looks so supple and soft I fear if I once got my hand on it I would never be able to let go. And with your hair that gleamed like rubies against your pale skin..” As he talked Jon twirled the forefinger of his right hand in one of the spiral curls Sansa had put her hair in for the rehearsal dinner and tugged her closer still by it, “And your lips.. so pink.. and always so moist.. and when you speak.. you speak so fast and they make such beautiful shapes. So many shapes. The outer curve of them.. and the inner pinch of your lower lip. I can’t take my eyes off them. So engaging.”

Sansa swallowed hard as she listened to Jon and stared at his own beautiful lips. She had dated a few guys casually after Joffrey in the last three years. Jon had broken up with Ygritte shortly after her break up with Joffrey and then had dated Val for a short time, but even that ended abruptly several months ago. Until now, there had been no window of opportunity for them to do anything but flirt innocently here and there as when one was free the other was dating someone. But today there wasn’t any reason she should pull away from him. And yet.. As Jon tugged on her hair twisted on his finger insistently, she licked her lips and whispered, “Jon. I want to do this when you would remember this and when you are not drunk off your ass.” 

Jon looked at her with half-lidded eyes and challenged, “Am I? Drunk off my ass?” Sansa countered, hoping his answer was no, “Aren’t you?” Jon gave a half smile, “Maybe I am, Red. Maybe I have been drunk through the whole dinner, cause all I have been able to think about the whole time was how the first time I ever saw your hair in curls was the day of your junior prom and how nothing has changed since that day to this day. You’re still the most beautiful girl in the room-” Sansa interrupted his slurred monologue, “Jon! Do you remember what you said to me that day? When all 8 of us neighborhood kids were lined up for photos before we got into the limo your dad hired for us?” Jon furrowed his brows as if he was confused where that question came from and then he said simply, “Why wouldn’t I? I asked you not to fuss with your hair constantly and told you you always looked pretty, whether you were in curls or in pigtails. It’s true.” Sansa put her hand on his shoulder and slowly snaked it up to his neck as she beamed up at him.

Jon looked back at her and then returning her smile, he tugged her hair gently until she started leaning towards him. He kept tugging at her hair until her lips were upon his, just brushing, neither breathing, neither moving. For the first time in her life, Sansa Stark felt if Jon Snow Targaryen let go of his hold on her hair, she might fall into a puddle at his drunken feet.

~~~~~~~~

The Fourth Time

Sansa loved it when Jon ran his fingers through her hair gently as she pleasured him with her mouth. It had been months since Robb’s wedding. They had been going out since then and the time they had spent together had confirmed to Sansa that her suspicions were true. Jon was not a jerkwad. He was as charming as Prince Charmings and as respectful as an old fashioned gentleman. She could see herself loving-

Even before Sansa could stop the dangerous path her thoughts so often took when she was with Jon these days, her thoughts were interrupted when Jon tugged at her hair to pull her back. He was never rough with her, unless both of them were in the mood for it in the bedroom. And he knew not to mess too much with her hair, even teasing her about it when he was being playful. Sansa let his shaft slip out of her lips and looked up at him questioningly. Jon pulled her up with his hands still clutching her hair and kissed her hard. Then he softened the kiss, gently nibbling on her lips and said in a breathless voice, “I don’t like to go over the edge alone, sweet girl. Come with me. We’ll jump off together.”

Sansa pressed her lips briefly against his lips and then said pulling back, “Don’t let go.” Jon frowned as he automatically said, “Never!” Sansa shook her head as she was sure Jon didn’t get what she meant and adding extra swing to her hips she went and bent over on her hands and knees in front of him. She wiggled her hips and looking at him over her shoulders, she purred, “Don’t let go of my hair. Keep holding on.” Jon swallowed hard and slowly, giving her plenty time to change her mind on it, he gently scooped her hair back and wound the long length in his right hand. Sansa sensed his hesitation and looking back at him, pressed her hips back at his erection, “Come on.. You know you want to.”

Jon silently shook his head and swore under his breath. He should tell her in an opportune moment. Otherwise there were moments, like this for instance, when he felt his feelings for her trying to burst out of lips and he was pretty sure this was not the moment he wanted to let his sweet girl know he was in love with her for the first time, even if as he suspected she already knew. Twisting her hair more securely in his hand, he pulled her head back, and gripping her hips tightly positioned himself at her entrance, “Brace yourself, my love-ly..”

~~~~~~~~

The Fifth Time

Sansa whipped her head to look back at him from where she was putting makeup on her face sitting before the mirror on the dresser. “You’re mad!.. I am not! It’s out of the question! My mom would pop a vein somewhere!” Jon sighed, frustrated at her unreasonableness and the damned cufflinks Sansa insisted he wore to show her mom he used her parent’s gift to him last Christmas. He walked over to her briskly and thrust out his hands to her silently. Sansa, in turn, huffed and silently did the cuff links for him. Once she was done, he kept standing over her and said in an intense voice, “If you really think about it, it’s insane that we wouldn’t. We have been together for almost one and a half years. Yes, last Christmas it was too soon for us to be staying together, but now it’s just plain ridiculous for us to stay in our respective houses! We moved in together, like, soon after last Christmas. Got to be 8 or 9 month by now!”

Sansa sighed her exasperation. Even a disagreement with Jon seemed to hurt her physically, let alone an argument or row with him. She felt exhausted. She looked away from him and said in a small voice, “It would be too weird though. Being home but not being home. Why would I be home and not be with my family? Why wouldn’t you?” Jon crouched in front of her at that, cupped her cheek and said in a low gravelly voice, “You tell me. Why?” 

Sansa knew what he was asking. By this point, they both knew it and people around them also knew it. They were in love with each other.. they loved each other. She held his hand over her cheek and let her vulnerability show, “But it will be the first time then.. that I am home and not home. And this thing between us.. Jon, my heart tells me I am always with you in future.. forever. But then I am never staying at home during holidays in future, even if I am only two houses over. And I didn’t know for sure last time that it was the last time. And Jon-”

Jon interrupted her rant by pushing his hands in her hair and holding her gaze, “Yes, I know. I love you. I am in love with you. And I can give you a zillion different reasons for why I love you. But they pretty much all come down to the fact that I can’t, I won’t, I refuse to live without you. So, don’t stay at my parents’ home, ask me to stay at yours. I don’t mind. As it is, I keep hopping from your place to mine during the days and I will still do that. And at night,” he pressed a kiss to Sansa’s jaw, “I will sleep with you instead of my room. So, ask me.”

Sansa smiled bashfully at him, suddenly inexplicably shy, “You wanna stay with me at my room back home?” Jon gave her one of his rare smiles that was a cross between a grin and a smirk, then he took one thick lock of her hair between his finger, and twirling it around his fingers, he tugged her by her hair towards him inch by inch as he spoke, “But its not a room. You all have your own suites at Winterfell, just as I have mine back home. Now repeat after me, ‘Jon, I would like you to stay with me in my suite.’”

Sansa was held transfixed by his glittering grey gaze as well as his hand tugging her hair. She licked her lips and said in a daze, “Jon, I love you. I have been in love with you for so long.” Jon’s smile broadened and he dipped his head to kiss her neck as he said against it, “I know, sweetling. Now ask.” Sansa gulped against his lips, “Jon, I would love for you to stay with me in my room.” Jon’s lips moved up to kiss her jaw as he tugged her closer by her hair, “Suite, my love. Say it with me now, suu-iii-te.” Sansa clutched his shoulders, “Mmm. Suu-iiii-te, Jon.” She felt Jon’s smile against her lips as he said just before kissing her like she craved for him to do, “Sweet, Sansa.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Plus One

Sansa knew no bride ever enjoyed her wedding cake as much as she did. But there had to be a law against a lemon cake as decadent as this one. As she was about to lift the fork to her mouth again, she felt her brand new husband’s hand sneak over her shoulder to the red curls hanging there, and entangling his hand in them he tugged his reluctant wife away from the cake and towards his lips. Just before he kissed her, he reminded her, “You ordered me to keep you away from too much cake, Red.” Sansa smiled at the reminder and closed the rest of the distance between their lips to kiss him sweetly before whispering against his lips, “Still saving me when I need you to?” Jon looked at her with heart in his eyes, “Always.” 

As Jon tugged her back towards his lips with her hair, it was quite the irony that Sansa Stark Targaryen thought back to how the love of her life became the love of her life and all the checkpoints seemed to document an event when his hand was tugging on her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there were better writers in Jon/Sansa fandom who would have done justice to this. But I couldn't stop myself. Just love these two to bits.


End file.
